carmensandiegofandomcom-20200215-history
Paper Star
Paper Star is an agent of V.I.L.E. still training at V.I.L.E. Academy but granted permission to take down her rival and former classmate Black Sheep who is now Carmen Sandiego. She can use her origami skills to turn paper into various razor sharp weapons, most often shurikens. Paper Star is played by actress Kimiko Glenn. Personality Paper Star is shown to be clinically psychotic, taking great enjoyment out of her missions and being willing to inflict pain on others to get what she wants. She also possesses an extremely high intellect, enough to earn favor with Maelstrom and rivaling that of Carmen Sandiego herself. And due to her capable athletic, and origami skills with only one hand, she was able to easily counter Carmen in melee combat; until the latter used high wind speeds to nullify the paper weapons used. She also noted that Le Chevre was likely to fail the mission if she gave the Magna Carta to him stating with sardonic humor that he was the kind of person who would end up getting caught, suggesting that she is a very good judge of character. As noted above, Paper Star was not above using torture tactics if it meant achieving her goals and appeared to show no hesitation in using them on her own ally after Le Chevre tried to refuse her. This all suggests that, much like Carmen, the only side Paper Star is truly on is her own. Physical description Paper Star has her hair split into two 'side buns', one black and the other white. She is shown wearing heavy purple lipstick, a light green coat, tight blue short-shorts, and white leggings with purple boots. Biography Not much is know about Paper Star, except that she is a year younger than Carmen, has an affinity for making very sharp origami objects, much to Shadowsan's chagrin, and is mentally psychotic, much to the delight of Professor Malestrom and to the dislike of Le Chevre when he first meets her. Carmen had her first encounter with her during the year she was held back, in the book, “Who In The World is Carmen Sandiego?” it was stated that Carmen would give her extra origami paper when she asked for it in Shadowsan's class, and complimented her handiwork on an origami army she made, until Paper Star beheaded her own paper army with a paper ninja star. Despite her psychotic behavior, Paper Star has proven to be a prodigy, much like Carmen. Paper Star was deployed for duty after the "The Opera in the Outback Caper" was foiled by Carmen and her team. This allowed for the Faculty to send her on her first mission in "The Chasing Paper Caper", where she was assigned to steal the Magna Carta in Mumbai, India. While she did not succeed in her mission, she did return to V.I.L.E. Academy with something much more valuable: Chase Devineaux's A.C.M.E. Card which thanks to the high tech gadgetry in it allowed Dr. Bellum to reverse engineer it and learn more about the detective agency. Later, she was brought to Japan by V.I.L.E. agent Lady Dokuso, to aid her in setting a trap for former V.I.L.E. faculty member Shadowsan, who had arrived in Matsumoto. Paper Star acted as the decoy to distract Carmen while Lady Dokuso stole the wakizashi from a daisho that Shadowsan had tried to steal in his youth, thinking he had returned to Japan to complete the set. While succeeding in that part, they battled again when Carmen attempted to reclaim the sword, and managed to do so and beat Paper Star by having her use paper fans that had been coated with glue, causing them to stick to her and wrap her in them. Abilities Paper Star has incredible origami skills, specializing in folding paper throwing stars sharp enough to cut through stone. She can use them as daggers and can fold them fast enough to make a veritable storm of razor origami art. Relationships Allies *V.I.L.E. ** Dr. Gunnar Maelstrom - Teacher. ** Le Chevre - Colleague and Victim. ** Lady Dokuso Enemies *Carmen Sandiego - Former Colleague, Rival, and Attempted Victim. In other languages Videos Trivia * Paper Star bares some resemblance to the popular singer Melanie Martinez whether this was intentional or not is currently uncertain. * Paper Star has a (slightly disturbing) habit of humming a high-pitched tune before striking. * She is a foil to Carmen inasmuch as Shadow-san views them both as being too reckless. But whereas he truly cares for Carmen and knew she was too moral for VILE, he probably knew that Paper Star was a psychopath and thus truly disliked her. Category:Carmen Sandiego (2019) Category:Female Category:V.I.L.E. Category:V.I.L.E. Agents Category:V.I.L.E. (2019)